I Want a Love
by myinukoi
Summary: Sasuke loves Naruto. I want to try counting the ways I love him, and then lose count in the middle, just so I have to start all over again. SasuNaru.


**title**: I Want a Love

**author**: myinukoi

**warning(s)**:shounen-ai, serious OOCness, language.

**pairing(s)**: SasuNaru.

**disclaimer**: I disclaim.

**beta:** Arii.chan.

**//author's notes;;** Inspired by Shihan's poem, "This Type of Love".

-

I want a love like...

_Me  
_Thinking of

_You_  
Thinking of

_Me_  
Thinking of

_You _

- type love!

-

Orme telling my friends (as few of them as they may be...), more than I've _ever_ admitted to myself, about how I feel about you - type love!

-

Or you_ hating_ how jealous I am, but _loving _how much I want you all to myself - type love!

-

Or seeing how your first name just _sounds so good_ next to my last name.

-

And, I wanted to see how far I could get without calling you...and I barely made it out of my manor!

-

You see, I want a love that makes me wait until you fall asleep, then wonder if you're dreaming about _us_ being in love - type love...

-

_Or _who loves the other more!  
_Or_ what he's doing at this exact moment!

-

Or slow dancing in the middle of our apartment to the music of our hearts, closing my eyes and imagining how a love _so good _could just hurt _so_ _much_ when he's not there...

-

Shit, I love not knowing where this love is headed - type love...

-

Oh! And I want to place those little post-it-notes all around the house, so he never forgets how much I love him - type love!

-

Then not have enough ink in my pen to write all there is to love about him - type love.

-  
I hope that I make him feel as good as he makes me feel.

-

And I want to deal with Kakashi and Sakura and all those other dipshits making fun of me the way I made fun of them when they went through the same kind of love - type love.

-

Only difference is, this is one of those _real love _- type loves.

-

And just like in our Genin days... I want to spend hours on the phone with him not saying _shit_, and then fall asleep and wake up with **him**_ right next to me_, and smell him all _in_ my covers - type love.

-

I want to try to counting the ways I love him, and then lose count in the middle, just so I have to start all over again.

I want to celebrate one of those 'Month Anniversary's even though they aren't _really_ anniversaries, but doing it just because it makes him happy - type love.

-

And you won't believe this!

I want fall in love with the melody the phone plays when his number is dialed in- type loves!And then talk to him until I lose my breath.

_He leaves me breathless_

So with the expanding of my lungs, I _inhale_ all of him back into me.

-

I want a love that makes me need to change my cell phone calling plan to something that allows me to talk to him longer because, _in all honesty_, I want to avoid one of those high cell phone bills - type loves.

-

I want a love that makes me regret how _small_ my hands are.  
I mean, the lines on my palms don't give me enough time to love him nearly as long as I'd like to - type loves!

-  
And I want a love that makes me st-st-stutter just thinking about how _strong_ this love is- type love.

-

I want a love that makes me want to cut off all my hair!!

...  
...

_Okay..._

Well, maybe not _all _of the hair...  
Maybe just cut the split ends and trim myself a bit...

_But!  
_It will still be a symbol of how strong my love is for him!

-

I kinda feel comfortable now, y'know...sharing all this with you...

So I can tell you this...

I even fantasize about walking out onto a green light, just _dying_ to get hit by a car, simply so I could loose my memory, get transported to some third world country, get treated, then somehow meet up with him again so that I could fall in love with him in a different language, _just to see if it still feels the same! _- type love.

-

I want a love that's as unexplainable as he is, but I'm with the _dobe_.  
So, sorry ladies, he's going to be the one that I share this love with.

-

**//author's notes;;** Um...a happy belated V-day fic? I hope you spent the holiday with someone you love. Or the next best thing, a sexy SasuNaru Valentine fic!


End file.
